<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Ghostface Got His Mask by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270431">How Ghostface Got His Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How They Got Their Masks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ghostface got his permanently screaming mask</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How They Got Their Masks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Ghostface Got His Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you like Scary Movies?”</span>
</p><p>Ghostface</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy Loomis was a good man. He was Sidney Prescott’s boyfriend. He was a good friend to Stu. He was just a good man. To those around him and himself. He kept his hair under control. He showered daily. He wore clean clothes. Just a good man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was what they thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No man was a good man. Everyone had their secrets. Truly. Even him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth was that Billy Loomis loved scary movies. It wasn’t just a hobby. A like. A love. Nothing like that. It was an obsession. A life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to be the next slasher. Like Jason Voorhees. Like Michael Myers. Like Leatherface. It was difficult for him to live up to those great men. An undead zombie. The bogeyman. A chainsaw wielding maniac. They were the men he looked up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy Loomis became the Ghostface. He came up with the ideas. He was the leader. Stu just helped. He really was Ghostface. The killer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved killing. He loved it. Like nothing else. It was his joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Sidney was his target. The dumb bitch just wouldn’t die. He had a plan for her to die. He had made an elaborate plan. It all went. But it just had to fall apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day Billy Loomis became Ghostface he bought the mask at a store. It was just a stupid Halloween costume. He would turn it into a name to remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would be a man to remember. Forever. Now. And. Forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until the end of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could be brutal like Jason Voorhees. Unstoppable like Michael Myers. Strong like Leatherface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would be a killer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his mask. He loved his mask. When he had killed with it on he felt strong. Unstoppable. Dangerous. Brutal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a killer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he knew that when his victims. No. When Sidney looked into the black eyes of his mask she would scream. And that would be the last thing she ever looked at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That would be the last Scream she ever made</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>